batman NO MAN'S LAND
by phantanism
Summary: gotham is hit by an earthquake causing it to become a gang war wasteland of crime, batman leaves knowing it cannot be saved but when he is needed most he returns only to find out gotham might not have hope based upon the no man's land comics and my own ideas to add to it i present i long time of work and my retunr of art, the first of many stories where gotham is gone


I stand on the gargoyle at Gotham tower, watching this city, from up here it looks wonderful, down there is hell on earth. I'm Bruce Wayne, but that doesn't matter anymore, now time is dark, now fear falls upon this city, only one man can fix it, batman. Only this time I can't do it, I was fighting insane physopath joker when suddenly it just happened, an earthquake destroyed the whole city, my city. I failed in a split second, I made a promise to protect Gotham, but I didn't. After all I did, losing Jason, Barbra being paralyzed, it didn't matter, and Gotham is now a waste land…

NO MAN'S LAND part 1- return of the batman

My name is Barbra Gordon, the commissioner's daughter of Gotham city. It's hard to believe he left us, Bruce, batman, just…disappeared. We need him most right now, this city is different, food is better than a car, batteries are better than guns (only because there is barley any bullets). People have to show it's their territory by spray painting there logo, even the police. I even made a map, but it doesn't matter because the teams keep moving, croc, joker, penguin, blackmask, even bane have all made it clear they own this city now, chaos is barely the word to describe it. Without batman the city has fallen to pieces, I have learned nearly no one can fix it, everyone is a thief now, and it's the only way to survive. But I still wait in this clock tower wondering if he'll come back. Alfred is even in action without him he is now freeing slaves from scar face's territory.

My name is Alfred Pennyworth, butler of the Wayne family, but now I'm the only thing close to a savior in this wasteland. 4 innocent people are chained to a pole, but I intend to free them when, "hey, you wanna join them?" scar face's crew arrive 5 men 1 old man, the odds are too bad for me. This would be the part where batman, Master Bruce swoops in and saves me, but he's gone, he lost hope, the ring leader grabs my shirt and laughs as he throws me into a pile of trash. "So, you wanna be a hero, you aren't no batman", he laughs because he knows batman is gone, if batman was still here he wouldn't be, this city lost respect. But I hear a familiar voice say, "But I am", and see a black blur take 2 thugs into the shadows of an alley. Can it be? The ring leader is thrown from the shadows onto a car with no tires. The goons scatter and run. It is him; he reaches out to me and says, "I've been gone for too long".

NO MAN'S LAND part 2- scared city

"What do you mean the slaves escaped", yelled scar face, the thug kneels in fear, "it was bat-", scar face cuts him off yelling, "DON'T SAY THAT WORD, IF YOU DON'T SAY HE DON'T EXIST". The scared thug cowers away, "yes lord scar face". I watch the tiny camp, 2 snipers, and 3 guards, too easy. I choke the snipers silently and then take the guards one by one; no one knows I'm here. But that isn't good everyone lost hope when I was gone, I need to let them know I'm back, I grab the doll from the ventriloquist and hold it in the air yelling, "SCREAM MY NAME", the ventriloquist cowers and whispers, "batman", I'm not convinced, "LOUDER", he almost cries a scream, "BATMAN", I throw the sick and twisted doll into a puddle and say, "let everyone know I'm back, and angry". I return to my new home, the bat-cave was caved in at the time, so now we hide underground at a small power room. Alfred returns from finding food, an apple and half eaten piece of bread, this city really is gone, I don't know if I can bring it back, or if anyone will trust me ever again, what will Gordon say, Barbra, Tim, dick, Alfred hasn't said a word. I start conversation, "I thought the city wouldn't have fallen, I thought the government wouldn't have blown the bridges". He turns and stares at me, I can tell he is sad I left but glad I'm back, he has fixed feelings, I wouldn't blame him. "I said you could've came with me", Alfred sits down and sighs, "sir, there were still people in here, Gotham needed you", I look down, he's right, I have forsaken my promise, but then Alfred says something that makes me return to reality, "and still does".

NO MAN'S LAND part 3- lost hope

My name is Jim Gordon, and I can say this city is evil, a dried up wasteland of horror and cold blooded killers. Now it's gotten worse, now I think were doomed, batman left us too, I would've thought he'd be the last to leave, until now, people are spreading rumors of his return and taking out scar face but it can't be him he would've found me. "commissioner, come with us, you might want to see this", says detective lee who takes me outside to the smashed fountain in black mask's territory, I frown when I see a spray painted bat, "paint over it", I say, lee looks at me confused so I explain, "it's not him, he wouldn't do something like this, this is a small law breaker but even so he wouldn't do it, he's gone, HE LEFT US", she nods and starts to paint over it, I look up once and see the same shape I'd see on my rooftop, the batman's shape, but I've already lost hope, it can't be him, I walk away.

NO MAN'S LAND part 4- price of freedom

Penguin, he's my next target, but he has taken over Gotham museum, it will be hard to stop him, but I try. I must have been gone for too long because my feet fall beneath me and I fall in an arena, "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you batman", penguin's voice I transmit it and know he is in the control room, I move forward and see the monster that broke my back years ago, bane. "Hello batman, are you surprised to see me as I am you, I must admit, I thought you had gone, but now you are back to only be broken yet again". His fist swings at me but I slide beneath his legs and kick his knees he swings at me with his other arm catching my jaw so I fall to the ground, I reach up and feel the warm blood coming from my lip. Bane throws a barrel at me and I flip over it landing on his back, he has 4 cords that pump chemicals called venom that make him unstoppable, so I pull one out as he reaches back grabbing my leg. I feel the floor hit my chest as I'm thrown to the floor. The crowds of punks cheer as I get crawl to my feet, time to survey the room, at least 20 goons and 6 innocents, then there's bane and a stack of barrels he begins to throw at me. I move left and right, and finally get hit by the last one he tosses. I catch myself and throw a bat-a-rang that bane catches, "you try to fight me with toys when I fight with my fists", bane grumbles as he charges screaming, "I WILL BREAK YOU", I jump and say, "no bane, this time, I break you", as my bat-mobile crashes through the wall hitting bane into the crowd of goons.

NO MAN'S LAND part 4- fear itself

I push open the doors to penguin's room and grab him, "spread the word I'm back", penguin laughs and says, "these people don't care anymore, you abandoned them, why would they trust you, go to hell", I slam him on a desk that breaks, "I'M NOT PLAYING GAMES COBBLEPOTT", he smiles and whispers, "give me your best shot batman", so I throw him through a window and he falls 2 stories onto a dumpster. He moans, "you son of a gun, who do you think you are boy", I pull him face to face, "I'M BATMAN", and throw him aside just to hear a scream, the scream noise you would only make at your biggest fear, which meant scarecrow was here. I ran through the alleys and turned to see scarecrow pumping gasoline into a man's chest, only it wasn't gas, it was fear toxin; I threw my bat-a-rang at the gas pump making it explode. I fell on my back and watched scarecrow catch on fire while the pump in the man's chest broke off revealing an explosion of blood and fear toxin. I rolled to my feet as scarecrow tossed his suit into Gotham harbor and grabbed the suffering man, he might not make it, no hospitals, and this was going to be a long night.

NO MAN'S LAND part 5- blacked out

Alfred tended to the injured man while I fixed my shoulder wound from the explosion, I knew who I had to take down next, joker, he was the biggest threat, but I heard blackmask was going to attack Jim I had to help or at least worn him. I began to run but Alfred said, "sir where are you going", I looked back, put on my mask, and said, "To help Gordon". I could see the groups marching to war from the rooftops, Gordon was outnumbered, and blackmask had more guns, although from what Alfred told me about this city they might be empty. The war started, several cops were dying I had to do something, so I took out the leader, blackmask, I landed beside him grabbing his shirt and lifting him up I yelled, "STOP". Everyone was shocked, the goons ran separate ways, and the cops stood still. Gordon dropped his crowbar weapon and said angry, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN", I looked down and said quietly, "I didn't know this would happen", he turned and said, "Fall back, and batman, stay out of my territory". I released blackmask and said, "Tell everyone about me".

NO MAN'S LAND part 6-gang war

"Fuck you batman", said the goon I was interrogating, I let him go and grabbed him again, "WHERE ARE THEY", I was looking for the LoBoys, a group of worthless scumbags who search for innocent souls to kill and rob. He showed me his middle finger, I let him fall for good this time, he landed on the road and I jumped onto him, he grunted in pain, "WHERE ARE THEY" I yelled again, he just laughed and said, "I ain't scared of you, we only answer to Mr. freeze". I said, "LAST CHANCE, WHERE ARE THEY". He laughed, "what are you gonna do, lock me in jail, kill me, you ain't got balls dog, you ain't nothing". I punched him and walked away, Gotham forgot how to be scared, and I had to come back.

NO MAN'S LAND part 7-cold and warm

The main power grid came back on and the city was back to light. I investigated, superman, he argued, "This city needs me, look at it, I can fix it", I knew he was right, but the city wouldn't allow it so I told him, "this city has changed, everyone is bad around here now, now were in hell", he flew away. I watched as several people came to the grid for warmth but the odd part was who led them, . "Freeze, what are you doing here", he responded calmly, "I am no longer a criminal batman; the LoBoys do that for me". I punched his glass cover and he collapsed coughing, "batman, please", I yelled, "WHAT YOUR GANG IS DOING WRONG FREEZE THEY ROB INNCOENT WEAK PEOPLE", he rolled in pain gasping for breath, "and put them out of their misery", I pulled out a wire that gave him coolness, "then let me put you out of yours, you better clean up your act freeze, I'll be watching", I threw down a smoke pellet and left.

NO MAN'S LAND part 8- military affairs

It was Christmas now, 2 whole years I've been helping, only 3 mobs remain now, killer croc and for some reason joker hasn't show his face for a long time. Besides that two-face is making people walk out of Gotham on thin ice, he says he's protecting them, I stopped him, but haven't heard of anything except for him, I can't believe he was once my friend, Harvey dent. As I think of all I did I notice laughter, I knew he'd arrive at some time, joker was-…several military members lay on the floor laughing, with a note reading…

Dear Guano man,

I miss you let's have some fun, time to laugh, everyone in Gotham will forget

This crazy city and laugh xxooxooxoxo

I couldn't believe the military was here; I looked and saw the bridge half rebuilt. Gotham might have hope after all.

READ THE SOON TO COME NEXT STORY TO COUNTINUE THIS- DEAD GOTHAM


End file.
